Your Mind Itself Can Break You
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: Klaus was always able to hide from everyone. His father, his siblings but what if they was someone out there that knew where exactly he was and where he would go. Well that would put him in danger as well as the person themselves. The mind is a strong weapon, it just depends how people use it. OC/? First chapter short. Cover photo will change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yep, a new storie. It was an idea that would not leave me alone. i've yet to think if i want to exoand this or not but your reviews will help me decide. Enjoy.**

* * *

My name is Ellie Noel and what you be reading will be my life entwined with Vampires, werewolf's and other supernatural creatures but for once they didn't bring me into their lives. My mind did and that sounds really stupid even to me but its true.

My mind is the reason I lost my family, became homeless, got tortured by a vampire, turned into one and babysitter by one before finally falling in love with one. Yeah, that's my life in a sentence but don't worry I will go through it all and you shall see my life unfold.

But I guess your still wondering how it was my mind that ruined my life. Well, I will say that I am….well was completely normal. I was not a vampire (Yet), not any supernatural creature alive. I was an everyday normal boring human until I started seeing the past. Not even my own past….No. I'm talking about 10th century, 949 A.D, well I think but I've never been good at history. I do know it was way before I was born as these people were living in huts in the middle of the woods and I was looking through someone elses eyes. I started seeing the past when I was 9 but my parents through it was like any other kid but instead of having a visible friend I got the chance to see my invisible friends life.

I kept it to my self after my parent never believed me and everything was normal, I wake up, go to school, come back and enjoy family time before passing out and dreaming of the 10th century about a boys life: Niklaus Mikaelson. I never saw him but I did see his family and they were all beautiful but as they say, they might be beautiful on the outside but on the inside can be a completely different story and they were correct.

My life started crashing when I had just turned 15, my visions or dreams they started appearing even when my eyes were wide open and at my school, everyone avoided me cause I was speaking to this little girl with long blond hair and blue eyes about how at night time her parents locked them in the house because they were scared of what was outside so I encourage her that there was nothing to be afraid of only to be told hours later that I was talking to know one and the teachers said I was just talking to thin air.

I didn't believe them not until the same little girl showed up at my home when I was eating with my family. I had nearly chocked on my food but my parents acted like there was no one there at all and that was when I realized that the past was no longer staying in my dreams. It as a whole year later that my parents had finally found strength and kicked me out. They couldn't handle me and I couldn't handle myself. I didn't know what was real and what was the past.

I had watched the boy, Niklaus life unfold. Watched as he took every hit his father dished out to him, watched as his mother cursed them all with immortal while their father killed each of his children. Then I watched each and everyone of Niklaus kills but yet there was no horror or fear of Niklaus, no I only felt sorrow and pity for him, he was a creature that simply wanted to be free and yet he was still trapped in his own body, a gift from his dead mother.

What I found impossible to explain to my parents was the cuts, bruise and broken bones. It was my visions gift to me. Whatever injures Niklaus got in his past, I got. The night had become more violent, the true horrors of Niklaus life seemed to be left until I slept then they sneak in. I watched as each days my parents eyes became even warier. They were christens and were true believers of god and to them I was the devil in disguise. I was pulled out of school, the teachers not able to handle me suddenly talking to the spot next to me that was empty.

They had mentioned to my parents of ideas on putting me into rehab but they didn't have the strength to know their child had been so easy, so weak to let the devil in. That had been the day my mind had slowly began to crack, normal a single person from the past I would see but now they were everywhere, even in my bedroom. They all spoke at once all trying to be heard and it drove my mind crazy.

I lost track on who was real and had decided to keep to myself and my parents, that way I knew if there was anyone else then they were from the past but it didn't work.

My parents didn't know how to help me. What had pushed them over the edge was me telling them that Niklaus was a hybrid and he was going to break his curse, The sun and the moon curse. I was sixteen and dumped on the streets with a bag that only had a change of clothes in and with every single person from the past following me. I was quick to pick up on things on the street.

I had chances of grabbing a hotel but I was losing myself, I never knew where I was. My feet walked me but my mind was constantly being dragged into the past and even when it only felt like seconds I was there only to be dragged back to my world and find out a whole day had past. I began to enjoy moments like that were I could escape my world and my hard life and enjoy the few enjoyments this mystery Niklaus had in his life but that was a mistake.

It seemed my mind needed my acceptance and then I began losing hope. Losing a day turned into losing a week, I began to despise the past wanting my own life. It scared people away from me on the street and I slowly began to forget things. It had started with cars, looking at them and wondering why their was no horse and carriage and why people were wearing strange clothes. It took awhile for me to realize what was happening but there was nothing I could physically do. My mind was betraying me and losing itself.

My body wonder down streets like a robot while my mind was watching Niklaus kills and parties, also running from his father. There was one night where I had managed to drag my mind back to its body but it was the first time I ever regretted it. Blinking my eyes to be welcomed with the dark sky and its bright stars only to realize someone was holding me down.

While my mind had been in the past, my body had been dragged of the streets by three drunk men looking for fun and fun they did have, just not for me. That night my mind broke but also my body, it was the one night I begged and prayed for my mind to escape the pain, the torture and it did.

I watch as Niklaus, in 1922 enjoyed a drink with his sister and her date. They were in Chicago, in a bright club. It looked pretty and they were people dancing and I wanted so much to be there enjoying a drink instead of the alleyway where my body was laying naked and alone. I remember something Niklaus had spoken to his friend Stefan, it was something I had written on my bedroom wall as a reminder for when the past became to much.

* * *

"_Loneliness Stefan, that's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away and we're left with nothing. So gathering out peoples letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that we are left infinitely and utterly alone"_

* * *

That was the night I was brutally raped and mugged and it was the night I tried everything to fix my mind…but sadly other people wanted my mind as well…I had never thought that their might be people out there that knew exactly what was happening to me and that certain vampires would find out…as I was the key to finding out where Niklaus would hide…He could never hide from me and other knew it as well.

* * *

A/N Review!If i should continue or not?


	2. author note

**Hey,**

**I've not been able to update any of my stories as my laptop crashed. Now i dont have any computer/laptop to continue my work and worst of all i had many chapter for my stories completed on there and now im currently lost. So i am trying to read them on my mobile and then try and remember on how i wanted the stories to go but it will probably take awhile as i am no good on typing on phone, especially doing long chapter for this. **

**I was thinking that i could redo "Every Creature Has A Way Of Dying" and try and make things bit different, add in some extra parts and clear up all the small little mistake. I was very proud of that. It got 104 reviews, 264 Favoutie and 240 follows. I would like your input if you would like my to redo it, i would still keep the original piece up. Review or PM me anmd you can even give me some surggestion to make it better. #Also looking for a Beta, not sure what they do but i know they help make other people stories better.**

**Thank and Thank you again for everyone that has liked or reviewed my stories.**

**/Hopefully will be able to update other stories soon/**


End file.
